supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:BlackMei/FanFiction - Carry On Teil 4 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-9727544-20150905151436
Lynn parkte den Wagen in der Nähe eines Spielplatzes, der aussah, als hätte er schon bessere Tage erlebt. Es hatte einige kahle Bäume und eine gruselige, verrostete Schaukel. Es fühlte sich wie ausgestorben an und weder Lynn noch Jason hatten in diesem Teil der Stadt, irgendwelche Autos gesehen. Als Melissa sie in letzter Sekunde angerufen hatte, um sie über die Planänderung zu informieren, hatte keiner von ihnen so recht gewusst, warum sie sich mit ihnen auf einem verlassenen Spielplatz hatte treffen wollen. Und keiner von ihnen hatte gefragt. Jason stieg als erster aus und Lynn folgte, während die Zweifel in ihr Stärker wurden. Sie hatte sich nie als einen besonders ängstlichen Menschen gesehen. Um genau zu sein, brachten nur die wenigsten Horrorfilme sie zum schaudern. Aber dieser Spielplatz schien die Art von Ort zu sein, an dem man jemanden umbrachte, der zuviel wusste. Der Gedanke daran, in eine Falle gelockt zu werden, machte ihr Angst. Sie hatte kein Interesse daran zu sterben. Würden die 'Waywards' ihr in den Rücken fallen, würde Jason sie beschützen? Trotz ihrer nervigen Angewohnheit sie "Ash" zu nennen, schien Melissa nett zu sein, aber den anderen traute sich nicht über dem Weg. Sie wollte es zwar, aber der zynische Teil von ihr ließ es nicht zu. Und jetzt wo Jason Zugriff auf Bridgets Dokumente hatte, war sie ihm ja nicht mehr von Nützen. Dieser Gedanke machte sich immer wieder in ihr breit, und immer wieder musste sie ihn, mit einen imaginären Knüppel zur Seite kicken. Natürlich würde Jason ihr beistehen, falls es zu einem Zwischenfall kam. Sie waren immer noch Freunde. Er war nicht der Typ, der seine Freunde im Stich ließ. Er war mehr der Typ, der sich vor einem Drahtzaun schmiss, damit andere drüber klettern konnten. Zumindest hoffte Lynn, dass eben dieser Teil von ihm, auch nach ihrer Funkstille erhalten geblieben war. Sein Schweigen bekräftigte dies nicht. Sie gingen an der rostigen Schaukel vorbei und blieben an einer halb lehren Sandkiste stehen, wo Draco schon auf sie wartete. Lynn wusste nicht, wie sie über ihn denken sollte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie sie mit jemanden reden sollte, der seinen Bruder ermordet hatte. Sie wusste nur, dass sie genau das, eben nicht ''erwähnen sollte. Zu ihrer Erleichterung, sah er wenigstens nicht aus wie ein Mörder. Mit dem Hut, dem schwarzen Jackett und der darunterliegenden Jeansjacke, sah er mehr aus wie jemand, der sich selbst einzureden versucht, dass er netter sei, als er es in Wirklichkeit war. Draco tippte sich zur Begrüßung am Hut. "Wie geht's? War die Reise lang?" "Wo sind Melissa und Ina?", fragte Jason ohne sich um eine Begrüßung zu scheren. Draco schien es nicht viel auszumachen. "In der Villa. Sie packen ihre Sachen. Ich führe euch später noch hin, aber zuerst..." er zog zwei Revolver unter seinem Jackett hervor, die mit Namen beschriftet waren, die Lynn nicht ganz erkennen konnte. "Machen wir Schießübungen." Lynn huschte ein kleines Lächeln über die Lippen und Jason hob eine Augenbraue, als er das sah. ... Sie waren bereits seit fünzehn Minuten auf dem Spielplatz und Lynn hatte so gut wie jedes mal das Ziel verfehlt. Das Ziel waren in diesem Falle ein paar leere Bierflaschen, die Draco auf einer Kiste nebeneinader augestellt hatte. "Von einer Amerikanerin, hätte ich besseres erwartet...", murmelte Draco neben ihr. Sie warf ihn einen giftigen Blick zu. "Vielleicht bist du einfach nur ein ganz mieser Lehrer." "Bitte? Ich bin ein großartiger Lehrer! Ich bin der beste Lehrer den ich kenne." "Wie viele Lehrer kennst du denn?" Er zögerte. "Dachte ich's mir", sagte sie triumphierend und drückte Draco den Revolver in die Hand. "Hier -mach's doch besser." Er steiß einen übertriebenden Seufzer aus, drückte demonstrativ den Hahn nach hinten und schoss dreimal hinter einander, ohne richtig hinzuschauen. Drei der Bierflasche explodierten, als sie von den Kugeln durchlöchert wurden. Eine vierte kippte um. Lynns Augen weiteten sich. "Du..." "Da wo man mich trainiert hat, war ich der beste Schütze. Man nannte mich ''Gunslinger", erzählte er stolz. "Einmal hat sich jemand - dessen Namen ich nicht erwähnen werde - mit mir ein Duell geliefert. Ich hab auf seine Gürtelschnalle geschossen. Die Kugel selbst ist daran abgeprallt, aber die Umklammerung war durchtrennt und dann ist ihm die Hose hinuntergerutscht. Mann, haben wir alle gelacht. Es war ein guter Tag. Gut, vielleicht nicht für meinen Gegner. Er stand hosenlos dar und ich hab ihn meinen Hut gegeben, damit niemand seine Entchen-Unterhose sehen konnte. Was eine Verschwendung, von 'nem guten Hut war, wenn du mich fragst." "Du...", wiederholte Lynn erneut. "Du, was? 'Du bist ein großartiger Schütze', willst du das sagen?" "Du bist ein großartiger Schütze..." "Zu freundlich." "... Weshalb es mich nur umso verwundert, dass du so'n schrecklicher Lehrer bist." Er ließ die Schultern hängen und sie grinste. "Der Umgang mit dir ist ein ständiges Kräftemessen", murmelte er und reichte ihr wieder den Revolver. "Das haben meine Dozenten auch gesagt", erwiderte sie und drückte den Hahn nach hinten, stellte sich so hin, wie Draco es ihr gezeigt hatte und zielte. "Vergiss nicht", sagte er leise, "du musst-" "Ich muss auf den Rückstoß achten. Das hast du mir schon hundert mal gesagt." "Und ich werde es noch weitere hundert mal wiederholen." Sie rollte mit den Augen und konzentrierte sich. Die betätigte den Abzug, spürte wie der Rückstoß ihre Arme leicht nach oben riss und eine der flaschen explodierte in tausend Scherben. "Yes!", sagte und gab Draco ein Highfive. Sie schaute zu Jason hinüber, um zu sehen, ob er sie gesehen hatte. Er stand abseits von ihnen und lehnte sich an die Schaukel. Sein Blick war nach unten gerichtet. Er hatte seine Gedanken woanders. Er dachte an Bridget Fieldling. Und er wollte Lynn nicht um sich haben, wenn er an sie dachte. ... Nachdem sich Draco sicher sein konnte, dass Lynn nun wusste, wie man mit einer Waffe umging, hatte er ihr eine Pause gegönnt, damit sie auf dem Navi ihres Autos, die Adresse zu Inas Villa eingeben konnte. Dray und Jason standen nun alleine dar. "Die Frage steht immer noch." "Wie bitte?", Jason schaute ihn fragend an. "Ich hab gefragt, wie es dir geht und du hast nichts darauf erwidert." Er zögerte. "Was denkst du denn, wie es mir geht?" "Ich glaube es geht dir schlecht." "Dafür muss man nun wirklich kein Detektiv sein." "Ich denke, dass du abwechselnd wütend und traurig bist." "Können wir bitte über was anderes reden?" "Warum?" "Weil ich dich darum bitte", sagte Jason leise und schluckte seine Wut hinunter. Draco seufzte. "Hör zu... Ich versuche wirklich mein bestes, okay? Ich bin nicht gerade gut darin, über die Gefühle anderer zu sprechen. Oder über meine eigenen." "Dann lass es." "Ich kann aber nicht. Die anderen wollen, dass du bei der Sache bist." Jason hob eine Augenbraue. "Haltet ihr mich für'n Risikofaktor?" "Sie halten mich schon für'n Risikofaktor. Was sie in dir sehen, weiß ich nicht. Aber ich soll dir sagen, dass du mit mir reden kannst, wenn du jemanden zum reden brauchst." Jason feixte herablassend. "Ja, sicher. Du willst mir helfen. Wir kennen uns kaum." "Mag sein, aber du brauchst trotzdem ein Gesprächspartner. Es braucht jemand besonderes um dir zu helfen. Jemand, der deinen Schmerz verstehen kann. Unglücklicherweise, ist dieser jemand nicht da, also musst du dich mit mir abfinden." Jason wandte sich zum gehen. "Ich hab kein Nerv für den Scheiß." "Lynn hat mir erzählt, dass Bridge Menschen getötet hat." Jason blieb stehen, den Rücken zu Draco gewandt. "Sie hat mir erzählt, dass ihre Tante sie dazu gezwungen hat", fuhr er fort. "Ich will nur, dass du weißt, dass ich es schon vorher wusste." Jason antwortete nicht, als sprach Draco weiter. "Und zwar weil sie mich um Hilfe gebeten hat. Aus Gründen, die zu kompliziert sind um sie zu beschreiben, hab ich ihr nicht geholfen", er stockte. "Nein. Unsinn. Ich hätte ihr helfen können, aber ich wollte es nicht. Und... Ich will... Du sollst wissen, dass es mir leid tut." Ein Moment verstrich. Dann ging Jason weiter, zurück zum Wagen. Sein Gang drückte vieles aus... Erkenntniss. Schock. Hass.